


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Alec Lightwood, Depressed Magnus Bane, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: There's only so much one person can take. Losing his post as the High Warlock is the final straw for Magnus. One rainy night Alec faces a sad, terrifying side of his boyfriend he's only seen hints of before. And he tries desperately to help.        MALEC TWOSHOT                  TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain, Rain, Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443666) by Sandylee007. 



> DARK FIC ALERT! (smirks sheepishly) Well… Not THE DARKEST kind, since there's no character death alert. BUT, we're about to dive into some murky waters. This became quite long so I decided to split this to two parts.  
> DISCLAIMER: BUAH-HAH-HAA! Yeeeeeah, right… Nope, me no own. If I DID own anything, the TV-show would have A LOT more Malec in it…  
> WARNINGS: DEPPRESSION AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, some bits of not exactly appropriate language… Still not counting Malec as something to warn about because they're PRECIOUS together. Besides, if you're here, it means that you're happily in the ship with me. (grins)  
> TAKES PLACE: My original thought was that this may happen somewhere between 3x1 and 3x2. BUT. Since then I've done a lot of thinking. In my mind this is happening not much before 3x5. (Something like these events might explain partially why Alec suggested moving together and why there was tension between our boys. Aside the reasons mentioned on the show, of course.)
> 
> WOAH, that was a long author's note. BUT, it's time to get to the actual business. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride, although it'll be a bit dark and sad.

Being in a relationship… It was new, exciting and far too often terrifying for Alec. Especially when it came to the… emotional stuff. Reading social cues and understanding feelings weren't among those many things the Institute had taught him. He'd been taught to protect and fight, not to care for someone. Which meant that when he was sucked into the whirlwind that was being with Magnus, he was bound to have great many misconceptions. After all, only precious few learn to walk without stumbling a few times.

One of his biggest mistakes was constantly falling into Magnus' 'I'm alright' trap. A big part of him was only human, after all. Wasn't it only natural, only human, that he wanted to believe that someone he loved was alright? Especially when Alec himself was so damned happy about actually having found love that it scared him sometimes.

Another mistake was imagining too often that Magnus was invincible. Could anyone really blame Alec on wanting his boyfriend to be indestructible? He was convinced that everything was okay even after everything that'd happened to Magnus in such a shockingly brief amount of time.

Losing an old friend when Ragnor Fell died and later very likely losing Dot as well, having to send his ex-turned-murderous-psychopath to the Clave, Valentine's attack and the devastating impact it had on the Downworld, the body-swap with Valentine and the torture, the Agony rune and the endless memory-infused nightmares it triggered, the whole Soul Sword nightmare, losing his post as the High Warlock… Through all that Magnus stayed in motion, answered to everyone's constant cries for help and support. There was more than enough chaos to keep the great many people surrounding him from noticing Magnus' own need for help, outside a few brief moments when that façade cracked.

'Guess I'm a better actor than I thought', Magnus himself once mused.

That rainy early morning there was no one needing Magnus' help. Alec woke up a few minutes earlier than he would've needed to and reached out instinctively, then frowned at the empty side of the bed. "Magnus?" This was eerily familiar…

No answer came. Alec shivered upon feeling a faint breath of cool air while climbing out of the bed and starting to get dressed, his body stiff and sore for all the best reasons. A closer inspection led him to Magnus, who stood on the balcony. The warlock's hair was done to perfection but there was no trace of makeup or nail polish. Alec felt a thud at how beautiful and young his hundreds of years old boyfriend looked without all the warpaint. It was such a rare, spectacular sight that he spoke up the second Magnus sensed him and subtly began to lift a hand. "Don't", he requested, with affection and gentleness reserved for one person alone. "I love that face, remember?"

Magnus' eyes softened while he complied. A small smile graced the man's face as soon as their gazes met. "Good morning."

Alec was powerless against that smile and responded with a similar one, which lasted even through a kiss. "This would be a good morning if I didn't wake up to an empty bed. Again." His eyebrows furrowed while he worked his hardest to see through his boyfriend's Mona Lisa's smile. "Are you okay?"

Magnus nodded and kissed him a second time. "I'm fine. The rain woke me."

Alec shivered and wrapped his arms protectively around his beloved. "Let's go back inside. I hate rain."

Magnus snapped his fingers. Suddenly Alec felt comfortably warm again and soft, hauntingly beautiful music floated from the apartment. There was a great deal of love, tenderness and something far darker, almost like despair, in the eyes meeting his. "Maybe we can stay, just for a moment?"

Something about it all felt… off to Alec. But there was no way he could've ever said 'no' to spending time with the man he loved. So when Magnus wrapped a pair arms around him he followed the example. Soon they were swaying softly to the music. When Magnus stepped even closer Alec was more than happy to take the hint and hold on tighter. Even if he was confused as to what brought… this on.

The moment was achingly beautiful. But sadly, that was what it was doomed to be. Only a fleeting moment. Because Alec's phone chimed, and he groaned upon finding an urgent message calling him to the Institute.

Magnus shuddered. For a second, perhaps two, Alec caught a trace of something alarming and heartbreaking on the warlock's face. But it faded away so quickly that he wondered if it was a trick of his imagination. "Go do your job, Shadowhunter."

Alec wanted to go, because it really was his job, it was what he was born to do. And he didn't want to go, because something about this all felt a little too fragile. He'd been conflicted like this quite a bit since meeting Magnus. To follow his duty or his gut? Again he repeated a mistake and chose duty. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Magnus' smile was flawless. (He'd had centuries to perfect it, after all.) "I'm sure." They shared one more kiss. "I'll see you later at Hunter's Moon."

Alec wished there was time to pry further. More time to figure out why something felt so wrong. He gave the other a gentle squeeze before letting go begrudgingly. "I love you." He said it because for some reason even he couldn't figure out he needed Magnus to hear it, to remember it.

Magnus looked at him for a long while. Like someone determined to memorize every little detail. "I love you, too."

Alec was still reluctant to go. But he did, because he had to do his job. Once the apartment's door closed behind him, he was left haunted by a vague feeling of dread.

/

The rainy day and evening had already been torturously long when Alec entered Hunter's Moon. Quite honestly, he would've just wanted to go home – because that was technically what Magnus' apartment was, now – for some couple-time. He still needed to make sure that his boyfriend was alright. But they'd agreed with Clary, Jace, Simon and Maia to have a sort of a triple-date to relax and finally celebrate the vampire's return from… visiting the Seelie Queen. Izzy had also been invited but she claimed that she was busy. Alec tried not to wonder who or what she was busy with. And wished that he would've had a smooth way to cancel, too. Alec's social tact wasn't stellar, but even he suspected that 'I've got a bad feeling' wasn't an acceptable excuse for skipping such a get together. He tensed up just a little further upon walking in and discovering that Magnus wasn't there yet.

Simon, ever the optimist despite being a living dead, shrugged at his unvoiced but evident worry. Of course the vampire knew immediately who his gaze was seeking from the crowd. "This is Magnus we're talking about. He'll just make a dramatic entrance later."

Alec tried to share that optimism. Maybe he was overthinking yet again. (He supposed he had to start doing some serious work on getting rid of that habit.) "I guess so."

Over the hour which followed Alec decided that he wasn't in the mood for seeing how much Simon and Maia clearly enjoyed each other's company. Instead his attention shifted towards Jace and Clary. And his eyebrows furrowed.

The closer he looked, the more he could sense that something was wrong. Clary was clearly happy, in the utterly oblivious, enchanted way someone in love could be. But Jace… While worry stirred his Paratabai rune tingled ever so slightly. As did something else, when he suddenly felt like he was watching himself and Magnus. (One too in love to notice that the other wasn't quite alright.) The nasty, cold sensation that realization brought struck all the way to his bones. Made him gulp down half a beer at a speed that nearly left him choking. In seconds he registered that the drink was so bitter he wanted to throw up.

He didn't know that he looked like might vomit until Simon piped up. "Uh, Alec?" The vampire looked at him with a mixture of worry and surprise. "Is… everything okay?"

Now that, was an excellent question. One Alec didn't have an answer to. Magnus' voice echoed in his head.

/ "I'm not okay, because you're not okay." /

Fortunately he was spared from having to answer because his phone started buzzing. He picked up the second he saw who the caller was and pinched the bridge of his nose in effort to not snap. "Where are you? It's…" He trailed off upon hearing rain, wind and cars from the other end. The bad feeling that'd plagued him all day began to transform into genuine fear. "Magnus?"

It took entirely too long before Magnus finally answered. The words definitely weren't soothing, especially because they were spoken in a nearly unfamiliar, muffled voice. "I… I'm so sorry, but… I don't think I can make it there."

Alec frowned. A heavy weight made itself known on top of his chest. "What's going on?" was the most he managed to squeeze out.

Magnus was quiet. Too quiet, too long. "Can you tell everyone I'm sorry for not coming?"

Alec's frown deepened while the cold from earlier intensified. "Just... Just forget worrying about others for a second. What's going on?"

By then the whole gang had figured out that something wasn't right. Clary was staring at him with fright in her eyes, just like Simon. Jace was tense, definitely sensing his growing anxiety. Maia was frowning. Alec barely noticed any of them.

Again it took far too long before there was a reply. "I… don't know." It was painful to hear Magnus sound so hollow and defeated. "I… went for a walk. To clear my head. And now…" Was that a sob or a hysterical chuckle? "I suppose I'm stuck."

Alec bounced up from his seat, his heart racing. His whole body was preparing for a fight as adrenaline spiked up. "Where are you?" He sounded harsher than he'd meant to.

Magnus hesitated. "On a bridge near that park we went through on our second date." (If he'd been in a state of mind to pay attention, Alec would've seen the fast dawning horror in Simon's eyes when the vampire's unnaturally sharp ears caught the word 'bridge'.) When the warlock went on he sounded as embarrassed as pained, obviously hated being vulnerable like this. "I just… I needed to hear your voice. You don't have to…"

Alec couldn't stand hearing another word. "Magnus, stop!" Stop pushing me away when you're trying to ask me for help! He swallowed convulsively, all possible alarm bells going off in his head. "I'll be right there, okay? Just… Just stay where you are." PLEASE, don't do anything stupid…!

There was hesitation. Again. But at last… "I'll be here."

Alec put away the phone because as much as he needed to have Magnus on the line, it would've only slowed him down. Upon doing so he finally became aware of his captive audience. "What's wrong?" Clary was the fastest to ask, her eyes shining with fear that echoed Alec's.

Alec shook his head, partially to clear it. "I… don't know." Not knowing made him feel an unhelpful bout of rage. As did glancing Simon's way, to notice that the vampire clearly knew a great deal more than he did, if that sheer terror was any indication. Quickly Alec decided to file away the slash of hurt that realization brought for later. Right now he had to go, before, before, before… "I'll send you guys a message later." With that he rushed to motion, the dread he'd been feeling all day exploding and consuming him. He'd only ever experienced that type of fear once.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds Magnus and they face a long, painful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you seemed very, very open to a second chapter... Ta-da! Here we are. (grins)  
> THANK YOU, so much, for the comments, kudoses and love! They mean more than you'll ever know. (HUGS)  
> Now, a word of warning... This isn't going to be a warm and fuzzy tale. (winces) BUT, I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride, anyway!

The slight rain from earlier had escalated to a full downpour by the time Alec reached the bridge. He was wet, painfully tense and exhausted. All that, however, faded to a distant background when he finally saw his boyfriend.

Magnus stood at the highest point of the bridge. One of the warlock's hands squeezed the railing, the other held a phone he never remembered to put away. The grasp on metal was so tight that the man's fingers twitched from the strain. Magnus' whole frame was so tense that it was hard to tell if he was still breathing. The worst part, however, was the lost and thoroughly haunted look in those dark eyes.

It was a horrible, unsettling look. The emotions behind which Alec had only ever experienced briefly under a spell. Right there he finally understood fully just how dangerous the situation was. How much was at stake.

/ "I have been through it myself." /

The fear that struck Alec again, fresh and sharp, was so intense that it made his knees go weak. He wanted to run. Wanted to rush forward as quickly as his Speed rune allowed, to drag Magnus as far away from that bridge as possible. He wanted to call out, scream at the top of his voice. But it was as though his legs were made of lead and his throat closed up. Painfully slowly, dragging his feet, he went closer. The whole time his lips were open for pleas that never fell from his tongue.

Magnus sensed him long before seeing him, in that peculiar way they could often tell the other was close. The man tensed up further while blinking furiously. Like someone trying desperately to wake up.

Alec forced himself to a halt, there. Partially because he had no idea what to do, and it terrified him. Partially because he felt like he needed some sort of a permission before proceeding. Everything about the whole situation felt fragile and he'd never been very good at handling fragile. "Magnus?" He tilted his head slightly, his throat painfully tight and his eyes stinging from something other than wind and rainwater. "Could you... step away from the edge?" It sounded like a logical place to start because he didn't like the way his boyfriend was looking at the water down below.

Magnus shook his head. Was it a 'No' or just confusion? It drove Alec mad that he couldn't tell. It took a long time before the warlock's eyes turned towards him, vulnerable and chillingly empty at the same time. The man's lips parted but in the end nothing but a weary, agonized gasp came out.

Alec didn't even try to stop himself anymore. The second he reached his boyfriend he wrapped his arms around him and pulled the trembling, ice-cold man as close to him as possible. "You're freezing...! How long have you been here?" A frantic chaos grew louder in his head when the direct question enticed no reaction. "Let's go home", was what he settled for of the million words spinning around in his screaming head. When there was still no answer, other than Magnus slowly starting to hold him back, he tightened his embrace still. And succeeded in dragging them one tiny but all-important step away from the bridge's railing. For once in his life pride didn't mean a thing. Alec was begging when he repeated himself. "You called me because you wanted me to try and help you, right? So let's go home." Please, let me take you away from here…!

Alec didn't breathe again until he felt Magnus leaning his head against his shoulder. The barely audible whisper which followed wasn't much but it made the world stop spinning, shaking and crumbling. "Alright."

With a seemingly effortless flick of a wrist Magnus opened a portal but didn't seem to find the strength and will to approach it. His fidgety gaze wouldn't stop straying towards the railing and the water despite visible effort to stop the motion. Alec didn't waste a second. One hand pressed protectively against the warlock's back and the other hand grabbing a greedy hold of a far too cold one, he pushed both of them through. The second they landed to a familiar penthouse apartment, both too overwhelmed to make their landing graceful, Magnus' knees buckled. Like opening the portal and walking through it had taken the last of his strength. Faster than a lightning, Alec caught him easily and they stumbled awkwardly to the floor. Both trembling for far more than their rapidly cooling wet clothes.

There was so, so much Alec wanted to say. The way Magnus twitched suggested that he would've wanted to say something, too. But the weight of those words was too much and the man buried his head to the crook of Alec's neck instead, strands of damp hair tickling the shadowhunter's sensitive skin.

They were closer than close physically, but Alec still had a horrible feeling that the warlock in his arms was slipping away. He swallowed thickly in an unsuccessful attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. The body resting against him was still so cold… "Do you… wanna talk about it?" He was absolutely pathetic when it came to talking. But wasn't something like this supposed to be talked through, even if Alec didn't have the faintest idea where to start? He needed to do something, because the panic and frustrated fury over feeling useless were maddening when something so very important was at stake.

Magnus, predictably, shook his head.

Alec bit his lip to hold back an irritated groan. His boyfriend seriously wasn't making this any easier…! "Okay, okay." Whenever there was a problem that had him… emotionally compromised, his default setting was to lash out; often at an undeserving target, since meeting Magnus far too often at him. He pushed, shoved and vented, until something caved or he could at least think straight again. But he had a feeling that it was the last thing Magnus needed right now. So he had to try and do better. He clenched his jaw and inhaled a couple of shuddering breaths, until he stopped seeing the red of panic and anger. "I'll just…" He cleared his throat. "I'll ask you something. That's all. And you'll answer honestly." It sounded deviously simple. "A nod, or a shake of a head. Do you think we can do that?" His voice was barely recognizable with how hoarse it was, but that hardly mattered at the moment.

Magnus nodded, barely noticeably but still.

Alec inhaled as much as he could from the invisible rope wrapped around his chest. The hellish pressure eased slightly when he let his hand comb through his boyfriend's drenched hair. Pulling the warlock closer with one arm turned out to be even more helpful. Even so, he was terrified out of his mind when he finally trusted his voice enough to test it again. "Is this the first time you're… feeling this way?"

Magnus hesitated before shaking his head.

Alec's heart ached and he closed his eyes again while tightening his hold on his boyfriend. "Have you felt this way before while we've been… together?" It was hardly the most important thing. But the thought of Magnus suffering like this, right under his very eyes without him noticing… It made Alec feel sick. His unhelpful mind dragged him back to the Agony rune aftermath. He knew that his boyfriend struggled then. Was it like this?

This shake of a head was a clearer one. It loosened a fraction of the tension inside Alec. At least he hadn't been blind enough to miss this before. There was that tiny bit of bittersweet comfort. Feeling a breathtaking, knife-sharp burst of affection, he nuzzled his head against the warlock's. (Who still felt too cold in his arms.) For a second – or far longer, because it was impossible to keep track of time – he just breathed, held on with the solemn determination to never let go. Gathered strength for the next, far scarier question. "Did I… do something, to trigger this?" Another default setting of Alec's. Whenever there was a problem, especially when something was wrong with his loved ones, his head tried to come up with a way to blame him for it. He mulled over the past few days, tried to figure out just where he went wrong…

Magnus, however, shook his head firmly. A ring-decorated hand grabbed his and squeezed lightly. ('No such thing', Alec could nearly hear although it wasn't voiced.)

Alec chose to draw some more relief from that. Because he had to, needed to. Suddenly the, as he'd imagined, all-powerful man squashed against his chest felt incredibly fragile. Everything about that horrible night felt fragile.

Alec didn't want to ask the next question. But he knew that he had to, no matter how much the answer would hurt. He braved himself with a painfully forced, deep breath. "On the bridge…" His voice faded away and he squeezed his eyes more tightly shut when something moist traveled down his cheek. "Were you going to…?" He, someone who'd faced countless of intense battles, couldn't voice the rest. After everything they'd gone through, Magnus had gone through, before this point… Even with all his fears and insecurities… This was something Alec had never, ever thought of being afraid of. That the warlock who stretched himself thin to make those he cared about happy, who made him happy for the first time in his life, would be depressed enough to…

Waiting for a reaction was nothing short of torture. Later, Alec couldn't decide which one was worse. The waiting, or the answer.

Magnus shrugged stiffly.

Alec shuddered under the blow of that simple gesture. The next thing he had to ask was the scariest one yet and despite being a seasoned fighter already he barely managed to coax it out. "Do you... still feel the way you did on that bridge?"

Magnus' heart beat fifteen times, which Alec counted with constrained attention, before the warlock nodded once, slowly, shame radiating from him in waves.

That response hurt even more than Alec had feared it would. His mouth opened, once more full of pleas and more questions. None of them came out. He just held on and fought with all his might to not imagine how close he just came to losing someone irreplaceable and precious. And especially to not think about how unsteady things still were.

Minutes stretched on endlessly. The whisper came so suddenly that it startled them both. "I'm sorry. That I'm… like this sometimes." Magnus had purposefully turned his head away from him, so ashamed of himself that it was agonizing to witness. "I tried to walk it off... I tried to make it to Hunter's Moon..." The man trailed off, like those words had already been too draining.

Something thudded inside Alec painfully. "Hey." With a gentle, cautious hand he turned his boyfriend's head until their eyes met. "There's no need to apologize." He kissed Magnus' forehead, leaving them both with a tingling sensation. "I love you, and I want you to be happy. So let me help you." Please don't push me away…!

Magnus tensed up, clearly fighting a war in his mind. Then the warlock sighed heavily, sounding like someone who'd lived far too long and carried far too much burden. "I'm tired." It wasn't an answer to anything but it was clearly the best Magnus could offer at the moment.

And Alec forced himself into accepting that, despite the red hue of frustration threatening to rise again. "Let's change to dry clothes. Then we'll try to get some sleep." He didn't think he'd get a wink of rest after… all this. But Magnus looked just about ready to collapse.

Magnus offered no acceptance or resistance, only allowed himself to be led and handled. Alec didn't feel like wondering if it was trust or numb resignation. Roughly ten minutes later found them from the massive bed they'd shared through several nights.

Alec was absolutely certain that Magnus had succumbed to his fatigue. Which was why the barely audible words caught him by surprise. "Alexander? I love you, too. And… Thank you, for coming to get me."

Alec kissed his boyfriend, with all the love he'd been so very scared of for a long time. "I'll always come and get you when you need me", he swore. And wasn't sure if he'd ever meant anything he'd said quite so much.

It wasn't quite a smile. But Magnus' eyes, heartbreakingly old and weary now, softened. "I know. That's… why I called you." The vulnerable gaze was turned away, just like the warlock often turned away when feeling like his eyes might reveal too much.

Alec's heart shattered and soared. He caressed his boyfriend gently. "I'm glad you called me", he announced firmly. (By the angel, if Magnus hadn't…!) He swallowed thickly, not liking the lump rising to his throat all over again. "Magnus? Promise me that if you ever… feel like this again… you'll call me. I need to know that you'll call me." I need you. His eyebrows furrowed when there was no reply. "Magnus?"

There, tucked lovingly against him and partially on top of him, Magnus had fallen asleep. Battle weary, all the years he'd lived fully visible for once. But safe.

Alec shivered when his phone buzzed. After double-checking that his boyfriend's much needed rest hadn't been disturbed, he inspected the message. It was from Simon. 'Everything okay?'

Alec sighed, greedily inhaling the scent he associated with home and Magnus. (When did those two become synonymous?) He spent a few stolen moments watching his beloved sleeping. Then typed a message back. 'Not yet. But we're getting there.'

Alec knew that perhaps as soon as in the morning Magnus would do his best to act like everything was okay. Embarrassed about having stumbled and lost his way like this. The warlock would deflect and avoid the talk they absolutely needed to have after a night like this. And eventually Alec would probably fall back into the sea of insecurities and anger, lash out and stumble in his own way. He'd ache from Magnus not opening up as much as Alec would've wanted and needed. He'd ache from not being trusted, no matter how firmly he'd told Magnus that he'd never have to pretend how he felt, especially with him. (It hurt, especially because Magnus had… well, unlocked something in Alec to a point where he felt like he could share almost anything with him. Most of the time, anyway.) One day soon, after overthinking enough, he'd probably become paranoid over what more horrible secrets were locked inside his boyfriend's head and heart. What else was Magnus hiding from him? Would the warlock ever really trust him, especially when the man he loved needed him?

But for now… For now he'd just hold on, for the both of them. He'd make sure that Magnus would find his way back from the dark. Because he still had the chance to do that. For now that was enough. This was enough.

Outside rain finally stopped pouring down while Alec lay wide awake, feeling like he was holding his whole world in his arms and trying to keep its shattered pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sniffles) Poor dears! Sorry about not giving you the perfect fairytale ending, but... These are the sort of issues that I can't see having a simple solution in overnight. (winces) But THANK GOSH Alec is there for Magnus! And than gosh those two still have each other!  
> SOOOO... Was that any good? At all? PLEASE, do share your thoughts! I LOVE hearing from you.  
> And thank you SO MUCH for reading! Who knows, maybe I'll hear from you again. I've already posted several 'SH' stories and more are building up in my head. (winces)  
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor babies! (whimpers) Alec, get to Magnus QUICKLY! And Magnus, HOLD STILL AND WAIT!  
> My motivation for typing this? I feel like Alec NEEDS TO know that there's this… sadder side of Magnus the warlock reluctantly revealed to Simon early on in season 2. Especially because the kind of depression Magnus was revealed to suffer from on occasion ISN'T the kind of a problem that ever goes away entirely, and the poor dear has gone through SO… MUCH. (whimpers again) ALSO, I was just sniffing around for an excuse to type another Malec fic. (grins)
> 
> ON A SERIOUS NOTE: If you EVER feel the way Magnus does in this fic, do like he eventually does and ASK FOR HELP. LIFE IS PRECIOUS (even after a few hundred years).
> 
> SOOO… Was that ANY good, at all? Wanna read the rest? PLEASE, do let me know!  
> THANK YOU, so much, for reading this! Who knows. Maybe I'll see you around again with the second half in a few days?
> 
> Take care – of yourselves and all the Magnuses out there (because while they're phenomenal at caring for each other, they tend to forget to look after themselves - and they're rare as well as precious, and must be protected at all costs)!


End file.
